Enter Snare
by KisaShika
Summary: Announcer hires a new class to the roster of her little game: and it's called Snare. Various short stories involving the classes of BLU team. /OC, non-romance. Rated for strong language.


Announcer paced back and forward in front of her lined up BLU team, silently smoking the end of her long cigarette holder, eyeing the nine men before her. Letting out a puff of smoke, she stopped in the middle of the line-up and folded her arms, lips pursed into a straight line, all-seeing eyes watched them squirm under her powerful stare.

"Gentlemen, you're called here today so I can introduce you to your new team member." She began pacing again, heels 'clinking' against the hard floor. "Do not underestimate the new class, men; each of you have learned by now that looks can be _very _deceiving." Her cold blue eyes skimmed over each face; some of them looked bored, others intimidated, and one calm. Announcer stopped and stomped her foot on the ground twice.

The door behind the BLU team creaked open and a figure walked into the room, around the line-up and stood at Announcer's side.

"What the fuck?" Scout's voice broke the silence. "It's a chick!" Announcer shot him a cold glare.

"Mind your rank, Scout." He immediately shut his mouth, anger seeping from his body. The other men were as equally surprised at the new member, but kept their mouths shut. Announcer took a step forward and pointed her cigarette at the other woman. "This, gentlemen, is Snare." She began to pace again, this time much closer to the line-up. "Her main objective is to keep the Intel-receiver safe and alive. At all costs." She spun on her heel and started walking back down the line, stopping for the last time by Snare. "I will allow Snare to elaborate for herself."

Snare nodded and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. "At all costs does include throwing my life on the line and taking blows for whoever has the enemy's Intelligence." Her brown hair was tossed up in a high ponytail, bangs loosely falling around the shape of her face; blue eyes and a smirk showed her confidence, muscled calves and arms showed strength and speed.

On her belt sat one Magnum and a combat knife, on her back a Rifle, and slung across her right shoulder was the ammo belt. A chest high, black vest overlapped a short sleeved, blue shirt that was tucked neatly into a pair of khaki pants. Black boots laced up mid-calve, and a head-set hung loosely around her slender neck.

She stood before her new team-mates and crossed her arms. "I die and you live, great system, right?" Announcer nodded her head and the men did, too.

"Alright, gentlemen, dismissed. Ceasefire lasts for two more days. Enjoy it while you can." She looked at Snare then walked through a different door, leaving the group of ten alone.

Engineer was the first to take action and walked up to the new team member, greeting her with a smile. "Well, howdy thar, m'lady. Welcome to the BLU team." He held a large hand out to her and she took it and shook it with enthusiasm. "Th'names Willie George, but you can call me Willie. Ev'ryone else here does." He tossed a thumb over his shoulder at the group behind him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Willie." Medic, Demoman, Heavy, Sniper, and Pyro soon joined Engineer in introducing themselves. As the small group got to know the new member, Scout stayed back with Soldier and Spy.

"This is fucking ridiculous. A chick, really? What the hell do we need this new class for anyway? We've been doing fine covering our own asses when we nab the Intel; why do we need _her _to help us?" He ranted on. Solder jumped in, adding his own two-cents.

"Yeah! Women belong in the kitchen barefoot, pregnant, and cooking dinner! Not in the battlefield! They'd be too worried 'bout their nails or gettin' blood on their panties to fight!" Soldier flailed his arms around to emphasize his point, Scout ducking out of the way of a potential fist to the face.

"E-fucking-xactly!" He agreed.

Spy stood next to the men, silently watching the happenings around him, idly smoking a cigarette, stoic as he can be.

A loud burst of laugher emitted from the group across the room, Demoman casually throwing his arm over Snare's shoulders, a bottle of whiskey in his other hand. He began to shout, "Ah believe tonight we 'ave a party! Celebratin' our new team member! Who's wit' me?" They group cheered and they began to make their way back to the rec room, Heavy having lifted Snare onto his shoulder.

Sniper stayed behind the group and stopped by the other men. "You all gonna' join us? Am breaking out the Aussie-brew." Spy only nodded and followed behind the others, Scout had his arms folded, scowling.

"I don't care if you've got freakin' Everclear- I ain't gonna' be a part of a party for someone I don't like." Sniper rolled his eyes- Scout could be so immature at times. "If you's guys need me, you know where to find me." He stormed off into the door and down the hall, disappearing to God-knows-where. Sniper shrugged and looked at Soldier.

Soldier stared after Scout for a second then looked back at Sniper. "Aussie-brew? I haven't had that since the war of..." He paused for a moment. "Ah, can't seem to remember the name of it right now." Sniper chuckled and slung his arm over Soldier's shoulder and the two men joined the other party-goers.

The celebration had been going on for a few hours, everyone getting along quite well. Demoman was quite drunk, and Heavy wasn't too far behind him. Medic was going off about a time when he was younger to Pyro, who was replying in muffled noises. Sniper, Soldier, and Engineer had gotten into a heated debate about politics and Spy watched the team in quiet solitude.

After a while, Snare had left the group to explore the base a bit. Sure, the base where she was trained had the exact same set-up, but her nosiness and curiosity got the better of her.

Opening and closing doors, rustling through closets and quarters, climbing up and down staircases, and going down corridor after corridor eventually lead her to the roof. Snare stood, staring into cloudless, night sky- admiring the serene beauty of the vast space above her. After a few moments of mindless staring, she sat down on the edge of the building and gazed across TewFort. The battle-scarred field below was covered in dents, blood, and gun powder.

Footsteps made their way up the stairs and across the roof, halting behind Snare. She looked up, only to be greeted by Medic. She smiled up at him.

"Guten abend, August." Snare said. Medic chuckled.

"Danke. Guten abend, frauline; wie gehts?" Her reply was a fit of giggles and Medic raised an eyebrow up at her. "Vhat? Did I say someting funny?"

"N-no, I don't know a reply. I never really learned German, sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, your fine, frauline. You know more than the others do, at least." He chuckled. "So, vhy are you out here alone?" He knelt down beside her, she only shrugged.

"To get away from the noise and commotion below. Are they always that loud when they get drunk?" Medic shook his head.

"Nein, the only ones drunk vere Gillebart and Viktor, everyvun else vas sober, sadly." Snare laughed then scooted over, making room next to her if Medic wanted to sit down, and he did, slinging his legs over the side of the building.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, laying down on her back to watch the sky again.

"To check up on you- you disappeared quite a vhile ago, and some of us got vorried. Gillebart vent into a fit, speculating that RED Spy came up and snatched you avay." He chuckled, leaning back on his hands. "Vhich vouldn't have been very goot for us, since you just got here."

"I suppose not." Snare sat back up, popping her neck and stretching her back, Medic cringed slightly.

"I also vanted to get to know you a bit better- I haff this strange feeling that ve're going to be spending quite a lot of time together..."

* * *

><p>The names mentioned in this story are completely my own made up names for the characters- I will put up a list later. All your Team Fortress 2 are belong to Valve; Snare and design are belong to me.<p>

There aren't any pairings decided for this story as of yet, and I don't know if I will have any in here besides the obvious(Scout's Ma' and RED Spy/Announcer and Saxton Hale), and even then, they will only be mentioned.

For now, this story will be focusing on the BLU team; because BLU is better than RED. :T I am also an opinionated person- though RED is a good team, BLU doesn't get any attention from Valve and they deserve more love.

RED will come in later, during battle scenes and whatnot, but they will not be the prominent focus of this story. So, their names won't be said, beyond nicknames that is.

BLU Team Class names: (misc. info) [nick-names/what they're called]

(they do call each other by their classes most of the time)

Spy: Dagnon Duval [Dagnon]

Heavy: Viktor Aleksy [Viktor]

Scout: Johnny Bates [Johnny, Bates]

Demoman: Gillebart Reid [Gillebart, Bart]

Pyro: Sammy Thompson (Unisex name to keep Pyro mostly genderless) [Sam]

Medic: August Keifer [August]

Engineer: William George [Willie, Bill]

Soldier: Frank Black [Frank, Sgt. Muffins] (Only Scout calls Soldier Sgt. Muffins, eventually Snare does, too. BLU Soldier is Sgt. Muffins because RED Soldier is Sgt. Cupcakes)

Sniper: Sean Nabiel [Sean, Koala, Crockie]

Snare: Brenda Philpot [Brenda, Brenna]

Note: These are just names for the classes, they aren't OCs. The only OC is Snare, everyone else is cannon.

Also, this story will be mostly made up of various drabbles and goings-on from the BLU team, and will never take on a first person POV. So, enjoy as you may, and thank you for taking the time to read this.

C:


End file.
